kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Bujin OOO
is one of the Bujin Riders of the Gaim and Sengoku Movie Battle portions of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Serving under Nobunaga as Bujin Rider of the OOO Army. History Kamen Rider Bujin OOO fought for the OOO Army, serving under Nobunaga, before he met his end along with his lord to Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim trying to protect the HONNOUJI castle. He is then consumed by the Nepenthes Inhumanoid as with the other Bujin Riders. Bujin OOO's Taka Medal was used to create the OOO Lockseed, which was used by Baron to assume OOO Arms, teaming up with Ryugen Double Arms, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, and Beast Hyper to defeat the Nepenthes Inhumanoid. When Wizard and Gaim were consumed by the God Tree, which Bujin Gaim had now infused himself on top of, they were met by the fourteen Bujin Riders whose final act was to infuse them with their powers via their Rider Kicks, with Bujin OOO providing his Tatoba Kick, allowing Wizard and Gaim to escape and destroy Bujin Gaim with their combined powers. Kamen Rider Bujin OOO Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 12 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , also known as the , is the main combination that was shown being used by Kamen Rider Bujin OOO using the Taka, Tora & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, Bujin OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, Bujin OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. When passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. Equipment Devices *OOO Driver - Transformation belt *O Scanner - A device that scans the medals *O Medals **Core Medals - Allow OOO to use Combos **Cell Medals - Uses for weapons and the Ride Vendor Weapons *Medajaribur - Personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal The first fourteen Bujin Riders were voiced by and , which one voiced OOO is unclear. Bujin OOO was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Archive footage of Bujin OOO is used as part of a Heisei Rider collage in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, depicting the prime OOO. *This OOO's relationship with an incarnation of Nobunaga would be echoed by Kamen Rider Specter, who coincidentally unlocked the Damashii of both Nobunaga and OOO. Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders